Haikyuu - OiiwaIwaOi - The drawer - Smut
by Canada.Maple.Pancakes
Summary: Oikawa Tooru accidentally lets Iwaizumi Hajime see something he'd rather have kept to himself, the boys' tolerance and acceptance for one another are tested. ( ʖ )


"I-Iwa-Chan! Stop! This isn't fair!" The dark, chocolate-haired teenager was rolling around on his matted bedroom floor in a fit of strained laughs and flailing arms. Pearls of tears slowly forming in his eyes as he continued to try and struggle away from his best friend's grasp. Iwaizumi Hajime, however, had a no-mercy smirk playing on his lips as he continued to push and run his fingers over lightly in Oikawa's most sensitive tickling spots.

It was slowly becoming harder to cope for Oikawa, he really needed to prop himself back up and stop being so helpless.

He'd managed to find a handle of something- pulling on it sharply. Instead of being able to lift his own body weight up however, the thing he'd latched onto was light and not sturdy in the slightest. Retracting his hand, he pulled along the drawer he'd grabbed onto with him, tipping out the contents over himself, the floor, and Hajime.

The tickling abruptly stopped, much like Oikawa's chortles, that turned into a whimper of pain. "Owwwiieee! Iwa-chan, what's wrong, help me up alread-" His singsong voice that was trying to tease the other, had stopped suddenly much like everything else in the room seemed to of had. One eye that was previously half-lidded in a lazy attempt to see was now wide open in shock and regret.  
"It's not what it looks like, Iwa-,"  
"Oh, I'm sure."

Hajime seemed mesmerised.  
Many things scattered the floor now- the things that had fallen out of the drawer. Near Oikawa, he caught a glimpse of his stash of tissues and lube strewn everywhere. Iwaizumi didn't seem bothered with that however, as every teenage guy had a condom or two lying around places, but not what he had in his hand.  
"Care to explain?" Raising an eyebrow to the boy now sitting up with a sheepish grin on his features, turning the small piece of paper around to show Tooru that is was a picture of his best friend- Hajime. "A picture of me being with the rest of this...stuff. It makes it look like you use this for-,"  
"I do." Oikawa interrupted, half-serious expression on his face, making Iwaizumi stiffen a little, having seen that face on the court many-a-time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

School was a complete bore, chin in hand as he scribbled down some notes for his modern Japanese class, Oikawa's mind wandered to other worlds. Last night was a complete mess. Hajime had stormed out of his room, pink-faced, a small piece of paper scrunched up tightly between his fingers while his mouth stayed shut. It made Tooru angry, worried and.. happy all at once?

The best friends knew how eachother worked. Their eyes told eachother a lot, but last night, in Hajime's face, it wasn't only a pink face he saw, oh no.

But _fear_?

Not many people could put that expression on his best friend's face, but he was smug about it, for all the wrong reasons.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt_

Did he want to see Iwa's face like that more? Or did he want something else from that beautifully-featured face. Oikawa didn't know, and honestly, he didn't know if he'd ever know. Being in love with your best friend is a tricky thing, and not something he'd been used to coming to light. Maybe it was for the best; he could've been living years without Hajime knowing.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt_

A sigh escaped from his mouth. He had to own up to it too. He was scared. Scared of losing his best friend. It brought a sinking feeling to his stomach, but he swallowed the ever-growing lump stuck in his throat.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt_

Finally, building up the courage to look down at his phone that had been going off every minute for the past ten, he saw in letters: **Iwa-Chan 3.** Ten messages. All of them reading something along the lines of, "You're an idiot, shittykawa, we need to talk after school." Did this mean Hajime had forgiven him? Probably not. He'd probably hit him a few times after trying to convince himself this was all a prank of his. And Oikawa would smile his cheeky smile, nodding and admitting it. Like everytime when word got out that Oikawa might potentially love his friend of 14-ish years.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hajime was making his way down to the two boys' usual waiting spot. A wall just outside their school. Sure enough, Oikawa was there waiting, eyes glued to his cellphone, probably waiting for a text from Iwaizumi to tell him he'd changed his mind. He only looked away discreetly when he saw the spiked-hair teen by his side.  
"Hey,"  
"Mmh." A noise of acknowledgement from Oikawa as he straightened himself and began to walk.  
 _God, this was so awkward._  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"I'll tell you in a second, just shut up and walk with me." The corners of his mouth curled up into a smile, he liked taunting Oikawa with 5-year old like insults.  
"You're the boss."

After a small 5- maybe 10 minute walk at most, Hajime stopped quite suddenly. Oikawa, who had had his head in the clouds, hands in pockets, snapped out of his trance and stared towards his friend in anticipation.  
"A-About yesterday." Hajime's cheeks grew tinted red as his eyes seemed to look anywhere apart from the person in front of him. "I was just- Maybe even thinking-," The tension between them grew thick as Iwaizumi found it hard to form words. "Nevermind, forget it. I'm going home." He turned, face scrunched up in self-defeat.  
"Iwa-Chan. What is it? You can tell me, I'm listening." Hajime had his back turned to Oikawa still as he opened his mouth.

"You know...You don't have to use that picture. You can be with the real thing, you _idiot._ "

 _Silence_

 _Muffled laughter_

 _"_ E-Eh?" Hajime turned around to see Oikawa wiping his eyes as he chuckled. "What are you laughing at, Trashykawa?!"  
"It's just- I understand why we're here now. This is where I took that picture, right? That's so lame." This was accompanied by more laughs and giggles as he saw the other turn as red as a tomato. His voice dropped to a purr as he leaned in, bringing his mouth to Hajime's ear. _"But so undeniably cute."_

 _-_

Sliding onto Tooru's bed, mouths joined together with a passionate kiss, the two acting a little sloppy with overwhelming emotion. Hajime placed his hands on Oikawa's shoulders, feeling them shake a little bit- probably with anticipation and excitement. This thought was backed up with the whispery voice of the other,  
"Iwa-Chan, I've been waiting to this for so long, is that bad?"  
"Yeah, absolutely _terrible_ ," A hint of sarcasm in his voice as he was pushed back down onto the bed by his best friend. Was he even a best friend now? Or a lover? With no time to decide, Hajime felt the walm swollen lips of Oikawa pressed back against his, hands left free to wander. Which, Oikawa being the naturally cheeky teen he was, was probably a bad idea.

"Have you ever done something like this, Iwa-chan, or do I have to take this slowly?" This remark rewarded him with a glare from Hajime, that, with a face that was lit like a Christmas light, seemed less effective for intimidation.  
"Of course no-aahh" Cursing himself for opening his mouth at the precise moment when Oikawa touched and flicked his nipples, he buried his face behind a pillow, which Oikawa loved. It was such a 16-year-old-virginy thing to do.  
"I've been wanting to see you like this for a long time, Iwa-Chan. All messed up because of my hands. Not able to throw your usual taunts at me because you're so caught up in sensation. Begging and crying for more."

 _His dirty talk should be illegal._

Reaching his hand down towards Hajime's pants, he felt the large bulge tenting through them, painfully trying to escape the closed space. "Ah, so you're into that, huh. Wow, I hardly even touched you." Bringing his body down so that his mouth was align with the bulge, Oikawa sucked and licked through the material, till a large wet patch sunk through.  
"S-Stop teasing me already." A muffled voice whimpered.  
"Not until you take that pillow off your face and let me see those pretty expressions you pull."  
 _Silence_  
 _Sounds of movement._  
"That's much better, Iwa-chan, don't you agree?" A over-sweet smile was flashed towards the dark-haired teen, and, like his hair, his cheeks darkened.

After some more teasing and unhappy sounds from Hajime, Tooru finally let his lover have the freedom, which, he was very greatful for. His tongue licked long striped up Iwaizumi's length, leaving a path of saliva after it. It sent chills through him- both of the boys. Oikawa was fighting touching himself and fucking Hajime senseless. For now, all he could do was slip the tip of his lover into his mouth and suck. Bobbing up and down, running his tongue around the rim every now and then, if he felt kind enough to do so. He felt the sheets beneath him tighten ever-so slightly as Iwaizumi had gripped them within his hands, teeth grit, trying not to let out unearthly noises.

Oikawa pulled away, making the other fidget with discomfort at how the cold air compared to the warmth of Tooru's mouth. "You seem ready enough," The smug teen said to himself more than anyone else. Removing himself completely from the bed, he moved over to the drawer that'd caused so much grief the day before. Grabbing the bottle of lube that'd been rearranged like everything else, he popped open the lid with a 'click', seeing Hajime tense in the corner of his eye.  
"Don't worry, Iwa-Chan, because you're new to this, I'll let you be in me; I have more experience." About to question that, Hajime remembered the photo, and thought there were probably a lot more things Oikawa did behind closed doors, so, he kept his mouth shut as the boy poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. A bit confused about where exactly Oikawa was going to put those fingers, he needn't wait a second longer, as the boy in front of him crouched in front of the bed, spreading his own legs slightly and inserting them into his entrance. All that Hajime could see were the faces Tooru was making, his eyes glassing over with lust and need.  
"Doesn't that hurt?"  
"Mmng- No, it feels good. You'll understand one day." Subtly winking as he stood back up, opening a condom and rolling it onto Iwaizumi's size. Oikawa pecked his lips quickly before asking, "Ready?"  
"Nope."  
"Great, you shouldn't be."

Straddling Hajime's hips, Oikawa lowered himself down slowly until he felt pressure beneath him, letting free a lengthy noise of happiness. He grinded his hips there for a moment, before feeling hands on his sides, trying to guide him down, telling him to hurry up. "Tut tut, impatient~" He was silenced not long after however, as he pulled himself down, letting Hajime fill his insides, earning a groan from Iwa.  
"I..It's really hot- and tight- God, how do you expect me to last like this?" He complained. Tooru couldn't respond, so he gave a short whine, wanting to move.

 _Dammit._ Oikawa wanted to see Hajime like this, not the other way round. He felt so helpless and submissive as he bumped up and down to a rhythm they'd somehow found. His hole was so hungry for friction he couldn't help but to start pushing himself down with force. He couldn't help but keep wanting _more._ So greedy. So greedy in fact he began pumping himself with one of his hands, feeling a knot in his stomach twist his insides in pleasure. Oikawa felt his hips buck- but was ashamed as they hadn't even gotten that far into yet.

Was he going to last? Probably not as long as he wanted to, but life goes on. The thrusting underneath him seemed to be getting slower, and he could almost scream at the other to not lose his pace, but soon he understood why Hajime was doing so. Suddenly, he'd been flipped round so that his hips and ass were in the air, all of him exposed, face planted in the bundle of pillows. It was his turn to grip into the sheets now and bite down onto his lip.

 _When did Iwa-chan learn to overtake his body like this? It wasn't fair._

Readjusting themselves, Iwaizumi resumed his pounding, his hips used to the motion now. Pulling Oikawa towards his body, he began to search his insides, as tight as they were, he needed to find it. He didn't know much about how this worked, all he did know is that it was meant to feel really good.

A few seconds, seeming like minutes, maybe even hours. He began to get frustrated, and even more so that it seemed Oikawa had caught on to what he was looking for, and turned his head to the side to share a grin.  
"Try angling it a bit more to the-" A moan that was close to a scream erupted from the smug teen's mouth, and Iwaizumi knew he'd hit the spot. The boy underneath him was now putty in his hands, at mercy to him and he couldn't have enjoyed it more. All Oikawa could do now was take it, as he no longer had the strength to push back or retaliate, but it wasn't that he minded.

His body twitching, Oikawa felt his insides spasming with stimulation, screaming out for release as his breath hitched. "H-Hajime! I'm.."  
"You're?"  
"I'm coming!" And with a buck of his hips, he stayed true to his word, releasing out onto his sheets, while all he could hear from behind him was a low groan, the condom stopping him from filling up with Iwa's juice.

-

"You know," Iwaizumi started, playing with Oikawa's hair that was snugly on his chest. "Seeing you not be able to speak like that is kinda hot,"  
Oikawa took a moment to process this, before saying, "I really hate you sometimes,"  
"Mmh. Love you too." Iwa coolly stated, smiling at his flushed boyfriend. 


End file.
